The present invention relates to laminar batteries. Laminar batteries include battery layers which are laminated together to form a relatively flat unit.
One way of laminating the batteries together is with a rotary press. In the rotary press method, the battery layers are radiantly heated and then laminated by being squeezed with the rotary press. A problem with using a rotary press to laminate the battery layers together is that the rotary press can create undesirable stresses in the battery layers. Additionally, the rotary press itself cannot efficiently transfer heat to the battery layers because the rotary press contacts each battery location for a short period of time. For this reason, the battery layers are typically heated with a radiant heat source.
It is desired to have a method of forming a battery that avoids these problems.